Yo Soy La Doña Así Que Respétame
by Aly Gehabich
Summary: Ella era una dulce y tierna chica, pero esto fue arrancado de ella cuando esos miserables la violaron, ella hace un pacto con Sebastian Michaelis, el que le ayudará a vengarse de esos infelices, y la convertirán en la Doña, pero Sebastian tendrá que respetarla, porque no sabe de lo que ella es capaz de hacer


**Este fic es una historia como la de **_**Doña Bárbara **_**que aquí hace pacto con Sebastian para vengarse, espero que sea de su agrado**

Capítulo 1 El comienzo

-Por fin Alice, ya voy a preparar el caldo- Dijo una señora de avanzada edad llamada Erza- Y súbete al barco, este sitio no es bueno para una chiquilla como tú, anda mucho hombre malo y borracho por ahí suelto-

-Erza me paso por ahí todo el día preparando el barco, yo solo quiero pasear un ratito nada más- Dijo la pelirroja

-Tú lo que quieres es hacerle ojos a tu maestrito- Dijo la señora y Alice empezó a hacer como si nada- Y ya, súbete de una vez- Alice siguió como si nada- Que terca eres, haz lo que quieras, pero después no te quejes si te faltan el respeto- Alice hecho una risita

-Alice, donde está El Sapo y los demás? - Dijo un hombre

-Después de que cargaron los barriles de bronce fueron a beber al bar- respondió- Quiere que se los busque papá?-

-No ese no es lugar para ti hija, un bar- Y se acercó a un joven- Kazami Dónde estabas? No les dije que quería salir temprano?- Le dijo a un joven moreno de cabello negro y ojos ámbar

-Señor, yo estaba, buscando algo para…-

-Ha, vete a cuidar la carga, salimos antes de mediodía- Dijo el hombre a todos sus trabajadores

-Si mi capitán- Dijo otro hombre, Alice le sonrió al joven

-Tu papá está enojado- Le dijo el joven a la chica

-Cuando no, si siempre está así- Dijo la pelirroja- Y tú no te fuiste al bar con los demás al bar?-

-No, fui a hacer algo más importante- Dijo el chico-Es que como eres una alumna tan buena, tan inteligente, y ya sabes leer corrido pues… Te fui a buscar un premio- Dijo el chico buscando algo ensu bolsillo

-A mí? Un premio para mí? Pues a ver, que me compraste-

-Hasta que tu papá no me pague no te puedo comprar nada pero…- Hizo una seña con la mano diciéndole que le diera un segundo- Mira lo que te conseguí- Dijo sacando una guayaba- Una guayaba, tan dulce y tan perfumada como tú- Alice le sonrió y olió la guayaba

-Me encantan las guayabas- Dijo volviéndola a oler para luego darle un mordizco, el joven solo la veía

-Quisiera guayaba- Alice le ofreció y él dijo- No, no… De ahí no-

-De donde entonces?- Dijo la ojimarrón

-De tu boca- Dijo el joven acariciándole el rostro- Me muero por probar tu boca- El joven le dio un beso, la chica puso una mano alrededor del cuello del joven y este la abrazó, su padre y 5 hombres atrás solo los miraban besarse, después del beso ellos se voltearon y los vieron, luego se voltearon con cara de_ no puede ser _

Alice le llevaba un vaso de café a Shun quien trabajaba, pero los 5 hombres la estaban mirando

-Hola- Le dijo Alice- Toma, es café recién colado- Dijo la chica entregándole el vaso

-Gracias- Dijo Shun dándole un sorbo, Alice se iba a ir pero un señor le agarró el tobillo

-Que, para mí no hay cafecito o solamente el maestrito tiene derecho-Alice se zafó

-Suéltame Sapo, me das asco- Dijo ésta pateándole la cara, y este la volvió a agarrar

-Déjela quieta Sapo o le lleno la barriga de plomo- Dijo Shun sacando una pistola y Alice corrió

-Tranquilo, tranquilo maestrito, te las das de valiente porque tienes un arma en la mano, ja, pero todo llega a su tiempo Verdad muchachos- Le dijo el Sapo a sus compinches

-Si- Dijeron todos al unisolo

Alice estaba en el barco con Erza

-Te dije que no consintieras a tu maestrito, pero mira que eres terca- Alice solo veía- Huele a Diablo suelto- Dijo Erza- No me gusta cuando el tiempo está así, el ambiente se siente tan pesado

-Es este sitio, que está como maldito- Dijo Alice mirando a su alrededor- No sé por qué mi papá siempre viene a esta isla del turco podrido ese

-Porque a tu papá siempre le gusta traer la mercancía nueva al turco- Dijo un hombre llamado Nicolas Melendez- O no- Le dijo a sus compinches

-Sabe lo que si da asco- Dijo El Sapo- Un turco leproso, eso si da asco de verdad

-Yo se que la niña es muy joven y muy linda, mucho dinero, mucho dinero- Dijo un señor con un sombrero de paja y un trapo cubriéndole la cara - Esta bien capitán 300 pesos fuertes en oro uy cerramos el trato, como le parece?

-Ya te dije que son 500 o nada- Dijo el padre de Alice- Shun, nos vamos- Dijo el capitán

-Entonces que capitán, el turco le salió tan agarrado que ni siquiera le ofreció…-

-Ya cállate imbécil- Le dijo el capitán- A ver- Le dijo a Shun

-Papá, que era lo que le estaba vendiendo al turco?- Le dijo Alice a su padre- El ron, le estaba vendiendo el ron

-Vete a sentar que esto se va a joder- Alice y Shun se miraron

**Hasta aquí, si les gusta déjenme un review plisss**

**Sayonara y arigato por leer**


End file.
